


'How am I suppose to live without you'

by pyar_dosti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyar_dosti/pseuds/pyar_dosti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po trzech latach od odejścia Harry'ego, Eleanor pokazuje Louisowi teledysk do jednej z jego piosenek. Od tamtego momentu Tomlinson nie potrafi przestać myśleć o byłym przyjacielu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'How am I suppose to live without you'

**Author's Note:**

> Ymm. Więc. Nie jest to dobra praca, ale może komuś się spodoba.  
> Nie potrafiłam wymyślić opisu i tak o to skończyłam z czymś takim :)  
> Jeśli jeszcze tutaj jesteś to miłego czytania :) !
> 
> A tytuł pochodzi z piosenki Michela Boltona :)
> 
> A i jeszcze błędy. Tak, na pewno będą.

_Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy. Uśmiecha nieśmiało, gdy wasze spojrzenia się spotkają. Widzę jak zaczynasz zwracać na nią większą uwagę. Coraz częściej jej imię pada w naszych rozmowach._

_Pomagam jej, gdy pyta o czym ma z tobą porozmawiać, co pominąć, o czym napomknąć, jak zacząć. Pyta mnie, bo wie, że to ja znam cię najlepiej. Pomagam jej mimo, że moje serce krzyczy z bólu. Pomagam jej, ponieważ wiem, że zaczyna być dla ciebie ważna. Zaczyna być tą._

_Uśmiecham się szeroko i kiwam twierdząco głową, gdy pytasz czy powinieneś ją gdzieś zaprosić. Proponuje ci kawę i kino, ponieważ wiem, że ona to uwielbia. Zdążyłem ją już trochę poznać, podczas naszych rozmów o tobie. Podczas jej próśb o pomoc. Odpowiadasz mi, że jutro zaproponujesz spotkanie. Zgodzi się, wiem o tym. Uśmiechasz się do mnie, a ja chowam przed tobą moją twarz, byś nie zobaczył moich zaszklonych oczu._

_Rozbijasz moje serce na miliony kawałków, gdy pewnego dnia przyprowadzasz ją na nasze spotkanie, oficjalnie przedstawiając jako swoją dziewczynę. Przytulam ją do siebie życząc wam szczęścia, a ona szepcze mi do ucha ciche 'dziękuję'. W moich oczach pojawiają się łzy, ale dzielnie je hamuje biorąc w ramiona twoje ciało. Ciało tak idealnie pasujące do mojego._

_'To dzięki tobie jesteśmy razem' mówisz po chwili patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Ranisz mnie tymi słowami, ale to następne niszczą mnie doszczętnie pozbawiając tlenu, rozdeptując kawałki mojego rozbitego już serca. 'To dzięki tobie odkryłem swoją miłość.'_

_Nie potrafię na was patrzeć, nie potrafię cieszyć się twoim szczęściem, twoją miłością. Czuję, że już nie jestem ci potrzebny, że nasza przyjaźń istniała tylko po to bym pomógł ci odnaleźć miłość._

_W myślach szepcze ciche 'nie pozwól mi odejść', gdy wiem, że widzę cię po raz ostatni. Mimo, że nie wiesz, że to nasze pożegnanie liczę, że się domyślisz, że coś jest nie tak, że nie jestem sobą. Liczę, że spojrzysz mi w oczy i powiesz 'zostań'. Zostałbym wtedy, nawet jeśli tylko jako przyjaciel. Zostałbym, bo byś tego chciał, byś mnie potrzebował._

_Nie domyślasz się, nie mówisz mi bym został. Zostawiasz mnie samego mówiąc krótkie 'pa'. Łamiesz mi serce. Po raz kolejny._

***

\- Lou, Lou. - krzyk Eleanor rozbrzmiewa po mieszkaniu, a podekscytowana dziewczyna nie siląc się nawet na ściągnięcie kurtki podbiega do swojego chłopaka i zabiera mu laptopa z kolan.

\- El co ty do cholery. - zaczyna poirytowany Louis, ale urywa widząc co dziewczyna wpisuję w przeglądarkę. - Co?

\- Danielle opowiadała mi dzisiaj o jakimś nowym artyście, który kompletnie ją kupił. - odpowiada dziewczyna włączając pierwszy link, który wyskoczył. - Zamurowało mnie jak powiedziała mi, że to Harry Styles. Muszę go posłuchać. - mówi podekscytowana i włącza play.

Louis zamiera, gdy po pokoju zaczyna roznosić się melodia, a na ekranie pojawia się tak znajoma twarz, odrobinę starsza, ale jednak znajoma. Bierze spazmatyczny oddech, gdy do melodii dołącza się głos. Głos, którego nie słyszał od tak dawna. Dopiera teraz do niego dochodzi jak bardzo tęskni za właścicielem tego głosu, za tym chłopakiem, który patrzy na niego z ekranu.

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone. *_

Ostatnie słowa piosenki roznoszą się po pokoju, z ekranu znikają zaszklone oczy Harry'ego, a Louis nie jest się w stanie ruszyć. Wie, że ta piosenka jest o nim. Już, wie dlaczego Harry odszedł bez pożegnania. Znowu do jego głowy wkradają się myśli, że Harry go kocha, te same myśli, które miał chwile przed poznaniem Eleanor. Teraz wie, że miał wtedy rację. Teraz wie, że Harry go kochał.

\- To o tobie. - szepcze brunetka, gdy jest już zdolna do mówienia. - To o tobie.

\- Nie. - Louis przybiera na twarz uśmiech i odwraca się do swojej dziewczyny. Nie chce by znowu zaczęła zastanawiać się czy chłopak nie jest zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Przeżył to po jego odejściu. Nie chce ponownie tłumaczyć jej, że to tylko przyjaźń, nic więcej. Nie teraz kiedy jest pewien, że z Harry'ego strony to nie była tylko przyjaźń. - No co ty?

\- Louis, kochałeś go? Kochasz? - dziewczyna spogląda mu prosto w niebieskie oczy, przeszywając go na wskroś.

\- Jak przyjaciela. - odpowiada chłopak, zgodnie z prawdą i przytula Eleanor do siebie. - Pamiętaj, że to ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza, to ciebie jedyną kocham w ten niepowtarzalny sposób. Rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem. - szepcze brunetka i mocniej wtula się w jego ciało.

\- A teraz powiedz mi, że też mnie kochasz. - mówi, unosząc jej podbródek. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się z czułością i składa delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. - Kocham cię.

***

Ciche westchnięcie roznosi się po pokoju, a po chwili Louis delikatnie podnosi się z łóżka starając się nie obudzić Eleanor i kieruje się do salonu. Od momentu w którym usłyszał tę piosenkę nie może przestać myśleć o Harrym. Jak sobie radzi? Co robił przez te 3 lata? Kiedy rozpoczął karierę? Spotyka się z kimś?

Chłopak siada wygodnie na sofie i kładzie sobie na kolanach laptopa. Włącza go i już po chwili otwiera przeglądarkę. Drżącymi dłońmi wpisuje w google 'Harry Styles' i wciska enter. Otwiera kilka pierwszych linków w nowych kartach i z cichym westchnięciem otwiera pierwszą z nich.

Okazuję się, że chłopak wydał już swoją płytę i za kilka tygodni rozpoczyna trasę koncertową. Louis z ociąganiem rozpoczyna ściąganie wszystkich piosenek byłego przyjaciela. Boi się ich. Boi się co może w nich usłyszeć.

Podczas pobierania włącza jeden z kilku wywiadów z Harrym i od razu tego żałuję. Żałuję, gdy reporter pyta o rodzinę i przyjaciół. Żałuję, że widzi smutny wzrok Stylesa na słowo 'przyjaciele'. Żałuje, gdy pada pytanie o miłość, o dziewczyny. Żałuje, gdy widzi delikatny uśmiech Harrego i zaprzeczenie głową. Żałuje, gdy słyszy jak reporter pyta dlaczego wszystkie piosenki opowiadają o nieszczęśliwej miłości i zanim dostaję odpowiedź wyłącza przeglądarkę i z trzaskiem zamyka laptopa.

Próbuje uspokoić oddech, który podczas oglądania wywiadu stał się szybki i płytki.

\- Weź się w garść. - szepcze do siebie. - To tylko Harry, twój przyjaciel.

Bierze głęboki wdech i zamyka oczy. Po chwili drugi, następny i następny, aż w końcu jest w stanie normalnie oddychać.

Z ciężkim sercem ponownie otwiera laptopa, podłącza słuchawki i włącza jedną z piosenek Harry'ego.

 

 

 

_I could hardly believe it_

_When I heard the news today_

_I had to come and get it straight from you_

_They said you were leavin'_

_Someone's swept your heart away_

_From the look upon your face, I see it's true_

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the_

_plans you're makin'_

_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

 

_Tell me how am I suppose to live without you_

_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

_How am I suppose to live without you_

_How am I suppose to carry on_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

 

_I didn't come here for cryin'_

_Didn't come here to break down_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

_And how can I blame you_

_When I build my world around_

_The hope that one day we'd be so much_

_more than friends_

_And I don't wanna know the price I'm_

_gonna pay for dreaming_

_When even now it's more than I can take_

 

_And I don't wanna face the price I'm_

_gonna pay for dreaming_

_Now that your dream has come true **_

 

Piosenka dobiega końca, a po policzkach Louisa spływają łzy. Nie sądził, że Harry aż tak go kochał. Nie sądził, że aż tak go zranił. Nie chce słuchać następnych piosenek. Nie chce słuchać bólu, który może go zniszczyć.

Wyłącza laptopa po czym wychodzi z salonu, zakłada buty i opuszcza mieszkanie. Wychodzi na dwór i bierze głęboki oddech. Tak bardzo nie chciałby usłyszeć tych dwóch piosenek. Tak bardzo chciałby żyć w złości na Harry'ego za to, że odszedł bez pożegnania, że odrzucał każdą formę kontaktu, że zakończył ich przyjaźń. Jednak teraz nie może, nie potrafi się na niego gniewać. Nie ma prawa.

Nogi niosą go do miejsca w którym nie był od wyjazdu Harry'ego. Do miejsca, które było ich. O którym nikt nie wiedział, w którym skrywali się, gdy chcieli być tylko oni i nikt więcej.

Chłopak wraca do domu dopiero nad ranem. Wyczerpany i z milionem myśli w głowie.

***

Dni mijają, a Louis z każdą sekundą poznaje życie Harry'ego Stylesa ze strony fana. Uczy się od nowa jego ulubionych kolorów, analizuje każdy tatuaż, każdą minę, którą robi podczas wywiadów. Zna go. Zna go. Więc dlaczego chłopak w lokach, niegdyś najlepszy przyjaciel wydaje się dla niego tak inny? Tak obcy?

Dlaczego jego oczy nie są aż tak zielone? Dlaczego dołeczki w policzkach nie są aż tak widoczne podczas uśmiechu? Dlaczego nigdy nie opowiada swoich nie śmiesznych żartów? Dlaczego mimo uśmiechu na ustach nie widać w nim szczęścia? Dlaczego jego oczy są puste?

Louis dobrze zna odpowiedź na te pytania, zna ją doskonale, jednak nie chcę ich znać. Nie chcę dopuścić do siebie tej myśli całkowicie. Chcę zapomnieć o chłopaku, którego nieświadomie zranił. Jednak nie potrafi tak po prostu przestać się nim interesować. Nie teraz, kiedy może się dowiedzieć o nim tak wiele.

Więc rani siebie oglądając wywiady, występy, analizując wszystkie piosenki. Zagłębia się w jego życie jak fan. Zaczyna śledzić gdzie Harry jest w danej minucie. Z kim się spotyka? Co robi? Kim dla niego jest ta osoba, a kim tamta?

Wie wszystko, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc nic. Wie tyle na ile Harry pozwala mu wiedzieć. Na ile Harry pozwala wiedzieć fanom.

***

Chłopak wchodzi do mieszkania po ciężkim dniu na uczelni. Ma ochotę na ciepłą herbatę i na po raz setny obejrzenie ostatniego teledysku byłego przyjaciela.

Z westchnięciem wchodzi do salonu i jego uwagę od razu przykuwają dwie walizki.

\- Eleanor? - pyta podniesionym tonem, dziewczyna pojawia się obok niego po chwili.

\- Słucham?

\- Co to za walizki?

\- Wyprowadzam się. - szepcze brunetka, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

Louis patrzy na nią zdezorientowany i po chwili podnosi dłonią jej brodę by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Słucham? - pyta ostrzejszym tonem.

\- Wyprowadzam się. - powtarza dziewczyna.

\- Jak to się wyprowadzasz? - chłopak puszcza ją i odchodzi krok do tyłu.

\- Louis to koniec. Koniec nas.

\- Co? Ja nie rozumiem. - głos Tomlinsona się załamuje. - Jak to koniec? Nie kochasz mnie już?

\- Louis. - zaczyna Eleanor, ale krzyk chłopaka jej przerywa.

\- Nie można tak po prostu przestać kochać. - Louis wplątuje dłoń we włosy, szarpiąc za nie odrobinę, w jego oczach pojawiają się iskierki szaleństwa. - Nie można z dnia na dzień stwierdzić, że się kogoś nie kocha.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że cię nie kocham. - szepcze dziewczyna podchodząc do chłopaka i łapiąc go za dłoń, którą ma we włosach. - Kocham cię.

\- Więc o co chodzi? - pyta Louis patrząc w jej oczy.

\- To ty mnie nie kochasz, Lou. - po tych słowach, po jej policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy, a śmiech chłopaka zaczyna roznosić się po pokoju.

\- Boże, El. - słychać w głosie chłopaka ulgę i po chwili przytula do siebie delikatne ciało dziewczyny. - Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że cię nie kocham. Przecież jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Wszystkim. Nic innego się nie liczy. Nikt inny, tylko ty. Zawsze ty.

\- Nie Lou. - Eleanor odsuwa się od chłopaka, tracąc z nim kompletnie kontakt fizyczny. - Może teraz mnie kochasz, jeszcze. Jednak jeśli zrozumiesz swoje prawdziwe uczucia one przyćmią te do mnie. Rozumiesz? A ja nie chcę bać się każdego wieczoru, że w końcu wrócisz i powiesz to koniec. Nie chcę się bać. Lepiej dla mnie będzie jak się rozstaniemy teraz. Wcześniej niż później. Dla mnie będzie lepiej. Szybciej się pozbieram. Szybciej ułożę sobie życie.

\- O co ci chodzi? O jakie uczucia Eleanor? Jakie uczucia. - Louis próbuje znowu ją przytulić, jednak dziewczyna się odsuwa jeszcze dalej.

\- Harry. - szepcze brunetka jakby to miało wyjaśnić wszystko.

\- Co z nim?

\- To on jest ostatnio w twojej głowie. To on jest twoją jedyną myślą.

\- Nie. To nie prawda. - zaprzecza Louis niedowierzająco, bo jak Eleanor mogła w ogóle przyjść ta myśl do głowy. Owszem ostatnio wiele o nim czytał, oglądał jego wywiady, teledyski, ale Harry przecież był jego przyjaciel. Byłym przyjacielem, ale wciąż przyjacielem. To normalne, że chciał wiedzieć jak mu się wiedzie w życiu. Prawda?

\- Spójrz mi w oczy. - dziewczyna unosi delikatnie głowę. - I powiedz, że nic do niego nie czujesz, że go nie kochasz.

\- Nie kocham go. - szepcze Louis, jednak jego głos załamuje się na drugim słowie. Chłopak sam nie wie dlaczego.

\- No właśnie Lou. - dziewczyna uśmiecha się delikatnie przez łzy. - Ja nie chcę walczyć z czymś z czym nie mam szansy wygrać. Kiedyś myślałam, że to było jednostronne uczucie, jednak teraz. Teraz wiem, że tak nie było nigdy. Ty po prostu nigdy nie chciałeś dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to zawsze był tylko Harry.

\- Eleanor. - zaczyna chłopak.

\- Nie, Louis. - przerywa mu dziewczyna i bierze walizki w dłonie. - Przemyśl to wszystko. Nie uciekaj przed uczuciem, nie zmarnuj mojego poświęcenia. Kochaj go tak jakby jutra miało nie być. Żegnaj.

Z tymi słowami Eleanor opuszcza pokój, a po chwili słychać trzask zamykanych drzwi. Dziewczyna zostawia Louisa samego z własnymi myślami. Ze złamanym sercem i ze świadomością, że może jednak Harry nigdy nie był tylko przyjacielem.

***

Kolejne tygodnie mijają i Louis nadal nie może pozbyć się swojej małej obsesji na punkcie Harry'ego. Nie może wyrzucić chłopaka ze swoich myśli i nie może wyrzucić słów Eleanor "Nie uciekaj przed uczuciem, nie zmarnuj mojego poświęcenie. Kochaj go tak jakby jutra miało nie być".

Czy on naprawdę kocha tego chłopaka w loczkach?

Dziewczyna od tamtego dnia się do niego nie odzywa. Nie odbiera telefonów, nie odpisuje na sms, a Louis tęskni za nią. Mimo temu co powiedziała, co ona myśli, chłopak wie, że ją kocha, kochał. Eleanor była ważną osobą w jego życiu i nagłe jej zniknięcie wcale nie jest dla niego dobre.

Louis w końcu postanawia spotkać się z Harry'm. Wyjaśnić z nim wszystko. Potrzebuje z nim porozmawiać, potrzebuje tego równie mocno w tym momencie jak powietrza.

Chłopak wykręca numer do niegdyś ich wspólnego przyjaciela, z którym jednak kontakt mu się urwał kilka miesięcy temu. Oboje byli na innych uczelniach, poza tym Niall miał nadal kontakt z Harry'm, a Louis nie. I mimo wszystko podczas rozmów blondynowi czasami wymsknęło się coś o loczku, a Louis nie potrafił tego znieść. Był zazdrosny, że z Niallem Harry chciał pozostać w kontakcie, a z nim nie. I dlatego ich spotkania stały się coraz rzadsze aż w końcu w ogóle się skończyły.

\- Słucham? - chłopak odbiera i Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie słysząc ten irlandzki akcent, którego nie słyszał kilka miesięcy i za którym mimo wszystko tęsknił.

\- Cześć Niall, z tej strony Louis.

\- Lou? - w głosie Irlandczyka słychać zdziwienie. - Siema stary, co u ciebie słychać?

\- Hej Niall, słuchaj możemy się spotkać i pogadać o naszym życiu, spróbować odnowić naszą przyjaźń, jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu. - zaczyna Louis, jednak blondyn od razu mu przerywa swoim przejawem entuzjazmu.

\- Byłoby świetnie. - krzyczy w słuchawkę. - Tęskniłem za tobą Tommo.

\- Tak jak za tobą też. - odpowiada chłopak szczerze. - To umówimy się na spotkanie, ale teraz Niall ja potrzebuje skontaktować się z Harry'm. Jak najszybciej. Mógłbyś podać mi jego numer?

Po tych słowach w słuchawce zapada cisza i Louis zaczyna zastanawiać się czy Niall przypadkiem się z nim nie rozłączył, jednak, gdy chcę to sprawdzić słyszy ciche westchnięcie.

\- Nie powinienem. - szepcze blondyn jakby sam próbował siebie przekonać. - Ale dobra. Słuchaj Lou. Hazz ma dzisiaj koncert tutaj w Londynie, wiesz?

\- Tak wiem. - odpowiada od razu chłopak. - Później ma tydzień przerwy od trasy.

\- Właśnie? - mówi Niall, w formie pytania, ewidentnie zdziwiony wiedzą byłego przyjaciela. - Ja z Li idziemy na niego i potem jesteśmy z nim umówienie na spotkanie. Jak chcesz, jak chcesz to mogę wziąć cię ze sobą?

\- Serio? - pyta Louis niedowierzająco. - Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu?

\- Słuchaj Lou. - mówi Niall poważnie. - Oczywiście, że będzie miał coś przeciwko temu. Jak dam ci jego numer to jak tylko usłyszy twój głos momentalnie odłoży słuchawkę, więc to bez sensu.

\- Och.

\- Więc to jedyny sposób jeśli naprawdę chcesz z nim porozmawiać.

\- Chcę.

\- Więc. O 18 przyjadę po ciebie, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Mieszkasz tam gdzie wtedy?

\- Tak.

\- To do zobaczenia.

\- Pa.

Po odłożeniu słuchawki do Louisa dopiero zaczęły docierać słowa Nialla. Harry nie chciał mieć z nim kontaktu, może powinien to uszanować. Jednak Louis nie mógł. Musiał z nim porozmawiać. Musiał przekonać samego siebie, że to przez Eleanor w jego głowie zaczęła pojawiać się myśl, że Harry nigdy nie był tylko przyjacielem.

***

Równo o 18 po mieszkaniu Louisa rozbrzmiewa dzwonek i chłopak na trzęsących nogach otwiera drzwi. Za nimi spostrzega Nialla i jeszcze jakiegoś chłopaka, jednak nie jest w stanie mu się bliżej przyjrzeć, ponieważ blondyn zagarnia go w objęcia.

\- Boże, Lou. - szepcze w jego ucho. - Dlaczego tak długo to trwało?

\- Nie wiem. - odpowiada Louis, od razu wiedząc o co Niall pyta. Od razu wiedząc, że Niall pyta o odkrycie jego uczuć do Harry'ego i mimo, że nadal nie jest ich pewien, nadal nie potrafi dopuścić ich do siebie wie, że już dłużej nie będzie potrafił od nich uciekać.

\- Okej. - Niall go w końcu puszcza i wskazuje na chłopaka obok, łapiąc go za rękę. - To jest mój chłopak, Liam. A to jest mój przyjaciel, Louis.

Tomlinson rozszerza oczy ze zdziwienia patrząc na splecione palce dwóch chłopaków. Nie wierzy, że Niall znalazł sobie faceta. Niall, który latał za dziewczynami bardziej niż Louis. Niall, który śmiał się w pozytywny sposób z Harry'ego, że omijają go takie piękne laski. Niall, który ubóstwia kobiety ponad wszystko.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - pyta Louis Liama, jednocześnie podając mu dłoń.

\- Co? - pyta zdezorientowany chłopak, ujmując dłoń Tomlinsona i ją ściskając.

\- Jak zdobyłeś najbardziej heteroseksualnego faceta na ziemi?

Niall na jego słowa wybucha śmiechem, a na policzkach Liama pojawiają się delikatne rumieńce.

\- Po prostu spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami i kompletnie popłynąłem. Zakochałem się. - mówi Horan po kilku sekundach milczenia, przytulając do siebie swojego chłopaka. - Jak tu go nie kochać?

Louis uśmiecha się patrząc na przyjaciela i te iskierki szczęścia, których jeszcze nigdy w życiu u niego nie widział i sam jest szczęśliwy.

\- To idziemy czy chcecie wejść? - pyta sięgając po płaszcz.

\- W sumie to chcemy wejść. - mówi Liam pewnie, robiąc krok do przodu. - Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Okej? To zapraszam.

Louis wprowadza gości do salonu. Proponuje im coś do picia, jednak oboje odmawiają, więc siada na przeciwko nich i czeka jak na skazanie na ich słowa. Wie, że raczej nie chcą rozmawiać o pogodzie, a o Harry'm.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać z H? - pyta Niall, przerywając ciszę.

\- Chcę wyjaśnić dlaczego odszedł bez pożegnania, dlaczego odrzucał każdą formę kontaktu. - szepcze Louis patrząc na swoje dłonie, po czym podnosi głowę i spogląda na Nialla. - Dlaczego mnie zostawił?

\- Nie domyśliłeś się jeszcze? Słuchałeś jego piosenek? - pyta Liam delikatnie.

\- Domyśliłem się. Ja, ja muszę z nim porozmawiać. Muszę.

\- Tylko Louis. - zaczyna Payne, patrząc poważnie na Louisa. - Jeśli on znowu będzie przez ciebie płakać, jeśli znowu będzie skrzywdzony, zniszczę cię. Rozumiesz?

\- Li. - mówi ostrzegająco Niall.

\- Nie, Ni. - odpowiada Liam, tylko na moment odwracając wzrok od Louisa. - Ja nie chcę znów na niego patrzyć, jak on nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze swoim życiem. Nie chcę znów widzieć jak tęsknota wyżera go od środka. Nie chcę znów słyszeć jego płaczu.

\- Ja też nie. - przyznaje Horan i spogląda na Louisa.

Tomlinson patrzy na nich oboje z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie sądził, że aż tak wpływał na życie byłego przyjaciela, nie sądził, że aż tak był dla niego ważny. Nie sądził, że aż tak go złamał.

\- Rozumiem. - mówi w końcu, spuszczając wzrok. - Nie dopuszczę do tego by Harry ponownie przeze mnie cierpiał. Obiecuje.

\- To dobrze. - mówi Liam i słychać w jego głosie ulgę.

Mija kilka minut i żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Jednak cisza, która ich otacza nie jest niezręczna, to słowa wręcz są nie na miejscu.

\- Skąd znasz? - zaczyna w końcu Louis, ponieważ ciekawość pomieszana z zazdrością zżera go od środka, jednak nie dane jest mu dokończyć pytania.

\- Był moim współlokatorem od wyprowadzki z Londynu i podczas tego czasu stał się również przyjacielem.

\- Och.

\- To on was poznał z Niallem? - Liam uśmiecha się, słysząc imię swojego chłopaka i kiwa twierdząco głową.

\- Ja opowiem naszą historie. - oświadcza Niall z entuzjazmem i rozpoczyna ich historię.

Poznali się, gdy Niall przyjechał odwiedzić Harry'ego. Blondynowi Liam od razu się spodobał, jednak wtedy jeszcze nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśl, że podoba mu się chłopak, a poza tym myślał, że Liam jest z Zaynem, drugim współlokatorem Harry'ego. Więc Niall próbował zakopać swoje uczucia najgłębiej jak się da. Nie udało mu się. Liam jednym zdaniem wyciągnął je spod ziemi. Po prostu w trakcie którejś rozmowy zdziwiony powiedział, że przecież Zayn jest zaręczony ze swoją przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. I wtedy Niall nie wytrzymał i po prostu pocałował zdziwionego chłopaka.

Louis uśmiechał się słuchając tej historii. Doszukując się podobieństwa w swoim zachowaniu do zachowania Nialla. Oboje nie chcieli zaakceptować myśli, że są zakochani w facetach.

W końcu zaczęła dochodzić 19 i chłopcy zebrali się na koncert. Tam spotkali się z Zaynem, który nie potraktował Louisa zbyt dobrze, grożąc mu, że mu urwie jaja jak tylko zrobi coś Harry'emu.

Louis był zadowolony, że jego były przyjaciel miał tak opiekuńczych przyjaciół i obiecał Zaynowi to samo co Liamowi i Niallowi, jednak jego słowa nie uspokoiły Mulata i dopóki nie stanęli przed sceną czekając na pojawienie się Harry'ego cały czas rzucał mu jakieś kąśliwe komentarze.

Kiedy Harry w końcu pojawia się na scenie, Louisa płuca w końcu wypełnia powietrze. I ten przypomina sobie jak to jest oddychać pełną piersią. Dopiero teraz przypomina sobie, że jak Harry się wyprowadził, on poczuł jakby na jego klatkę piersiową spadł jakieś ogromny kamień. To było tak dawno temu, że Louis już po prostu zapomniał, że kiedyś było lepiej.

Harry wita się z fanami, a Louis nie potrafi spuścić go z wzroku. Nie chce. Boi się, że jak to zrobi to Styles zniknie. Znowu. A tego by nie przeżył drugi raz, nie teraz kiedy już wie, kiedy w końcu dopuszcza do siebie myśl, że to zawsze był tylko Harry.

Muzyka roznosi się po całej arenie i Louis od razu rozpoznaje utwór. Styles rozgląda się po fanach tak jakby kogoś poszukując i w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na Zaynie i Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, a Louis wstrzymuje na moment oddech, bo może Harry'emu teraz zależy na Zaynie i już zapomniał o swoim byłym przyjacielu.

Jednak wypuszcza powietrze, gdy Styles tym samym uśmiechem obdarowuje Liama, a potem Nialla i na końcu nieświadomie również jego, po czym przenosi swój wzrok na fanów. Nie trwa to jednak długo, bo już po chwili z niedowierzaniem znowu patrzy na Louisa. Przeszywając go swoimi zielonymi oczami, zaczyna śpiewać.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on, it's getting harder to breath_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

 

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_

_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_

_It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass_

_This bed was never made for two_

 

_I'll keep my eyes wide open_

_I'll keep my arms wide open_

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 

_I promise one day that I'll bring you back a star_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh_

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah_

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

 

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone *_

 

Całą piosenkę śpiewa patrząc w oczy Louisa. Wgniatając go spojrzeniem w ziemie. Pytając co on tu robi. Przekazując swój ból i żal. Przekazując swoją miłość. I po tej piosence Louis o niczym innym nie marzy jak o tym by koncert się już skończył i by mógł porozmawiać z Harry'm.

Styles wykonuje swoje utwory poświęcając jak najwięcej swojej uwagi fanom, jednak jego wzrok i myśli mimowolnie wciąż powracają do osoby Louisa.

\- Byliście wspaniali. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się spotkamy. Kocham was. - żegna się Harry i w końcu schodzi ze sceny.

\- Chodź. - Louis czuje jak Niall łapie go za rękę i zaczyna gdzieś ciągnąć. Po kilku minutach przepychania się przez tłumy nastolatek chłopcy w końcu stają przed garderobą Stylesa i ochroniarz z uśmiechem już łapie za klamkę by ich wpuścić do środka, gdy zauważa Louisa.

\- Spokojnie, on jest z nami. - mówi Liam, a ochroniarz z ociąganiem w końcu otwiera drzwi.

Pierwszy do garderoby wpada Zayn i od razu rzuca się na półnagiego Harry'ego gratulując mu wspaniałego występu. Zaraz do niego dołącza Liam, rzucając się na obu chłopców. Ostatni wchodzi Niall z Louisem. I Niall, gdy widzi grupowy uścisk od razu puszcza dłoń przyjaciela i rzuca się na pozostałą trójkę. Louis stoi nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Przez chłopaków nie jest w stanie dostrzec Harry'ego i cholernie jest zazdrosny, że nie może również rzucić się na Harry'ego i przytulić go do siebie.

\- Spadajcie. - w końcu zachrypnięty głos roznosi się po garderobie i chłopcy przerywają uścisk.

\- Ale Harry nie widzieliśmy się miesiąc. - Niall robi minę zbitego psa i ponownie rzuca się na przyjaciela zanim ten zdąży zauważyć Louisa. Liam uśmiecha się delikatnie na ten widok, a Zayn kiwa niedowierzająco głową.

\- Ni. On przez tydzień będzie ci teraz truł dupę. - przypomina Mulat i Niall momentalnie puszcza Harry'ego udając obrzydzenie.

\- Zapomniałem. - mówi, podchodząc do Payne. - Jak my z nim wytrzymamy? Ja już mam go dość.

\- Horan. - ostrzega Styles, jednak w jego głosie słychać nutkę rozbawienia i w tym momencie Louis wie, że nie pasuje tutaj. Że już nie jest przyjacielem żadnego z nich, że przecież to przez niego wszystko się rozpadło. Chłopak wie, że powinien teraz wyjść zanim jeszcze Harry go zauważył i nie powinien znowu pojawiać się w jego życiu.

Robi krok w tył i już ma się odwrócić kiedy Loczek go zauważa.

\- Co tu robisz? - pyta ściszając odrobinę głos.

\- Ja, przepraszam. Ja już idę. - odpowiada Louis i odwraca się by wyjść, jednak jest zatrzymany przez dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- O nie, kurwa. - słyszy głos Zayna z zza swoich pleców. - Nie stchórzysz. Nie teraz.

Chłopak odwraca go w stronę Harry'ego po czym razem z Liamem i Niallem wychodzi ówcześnie rzucając 'Pamiętaj, urwę ci jaja.' w stronę Louisa.

\- Masz opiekuńczych przyjaciół. - mówi w końcu Tomlinson po kilku minutach milczenia wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Wiem. - odpowiada Harry.

\- Po co przyszedłeś, Louis? - pyta, gdy znowu zaczyna panować między nimi cisza. Louis podnosi wzrok i wie, że albo teraz albo nigdy.

\- Dlaczego odszedłeś bez pożegnania? Dlaczego odrzucałeś każdą formę kontaktu? - zaczyna z siebie wyrzucać, jednocześnie podchodząc bliżej swojego byłego przyjaciela. - Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś, Harry?

\- Znasz odpowiedzi na te pytania Lou. Widzę to po tobie. - zna.

\- Nie znam. - kłamie Louis.

\- Naprawdę je chcesz znać? - nie chce.

\- Naprawdę

\- Okej, Lou. - mówi Harry biorąc głęboki wdech. - Tylko mi nie przerywaj.

\- Nie będę. - obiecuje Louis.

\- Odkąd pamiętam zawsze coś do ciebie czułem, na początku nie wiedziałem co to jest, lecz z wiekiem zacząłem rozumieć. W twoim życiu pojawiały się jakieś dziewczyny i to było okej, bo nigdy nie były ważniejsze ode mnie. I nie bolało mnie aż tak jak się z nimi spotykałeś. Ale w końcu pojawiła się Eleanor i. - chłopak przerywa i wyciera łzy, które zebrały mu się w kącikach oczu, po czym po chwili powraca do swojej opowieści. - I zauważyłem jak ty na nią patrzysz, jak ona patrzy na ciebie. Dlatego pomagałem jej. Mówiłam jak ma się przy tobie zachowywać, jakie tematy poruszać, a jakie nie. W końcu zaczęliście byś ze sobą łamiąc mi serce, ale byłem na to przecież przygotowany. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będziesz mój. Pękłem, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że to dzięki mnie z nią jesteś. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, że może ja pojawiłem się w twoim życiu tylko by sprowadzić ciebie i Eleanor na jedną drogę. Ta teoria zaczęła się potwierdzać, gdy miałeś dla mnie coraz mniej czasu, a jak już go znalazłeś to ona była głównym tematem naszych rozmów. Nie miałem ci tego za złe, Lou. Nie miałem prawa, przecież miłość nie wybiera. Postanowiłem odejść, bo mnie to niszczyło. Chciałem twojego szczęścia, ale nie chciałem patrzeć jak należysz do kogoś innego. Dla mnie lepiej było urwać całkiem kontakt. Przepraszam.

Louis stoi i wpatruje się w chłopaka, analizując każde słowo, które przed chwilą padło z jego słów. W końcu podejmuje decyzję, którą w głębi duszy podjął już dawno i robi krok do przodu.

\- Rozstałem się z Eleanor. - szepcze patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. - A raczej ona rozstała się ze mną.

\- Przykro mi. - mówi Harry.

\- To przez ciebie. - dodaje Louis, a Styles spuszcza wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. Ja – zaczyna, jednak Tomlinson mu przerywa.

\- Od momentu w którym usłyszałem twoją piosenkę dostałem małej obsesji na twoim punkcie. - mówi Lou podchodząc do chłopaka, aż w końcu jest tak blisko niego, że może go dotknąć. Muska delikatnie swoją dłonią jego ramię i drugą dłonią nakierowuje twarz Harry'ego tak by chłopak mógł patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. - Eleanor w końcu nie wytrzymała i powiedziała mi, że w moim życiu zawsze było miejsce tylko dla ciebie, a ja po prostu nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie tej myśli.

Chłopak przerywa na chwilę chcąc zobaczyć reakcję Harry'ego. Ten natomiast stoi i wpatruje się niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie do końca jest pewien co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Co? - pyta, ale Louis ucisza go gestem dłoni.

\- I powiedziała mi, że ona nie chce walczyć z czymś z czym nie ma szans. I kazała mi kochać cię tak jakby jutra miało nie być i przestać uciekać przed uczuciem. I ja już nie mam zamiaru. Nie chcę uciekać przed tym uczuciem.

\- Co? - ponownie pyta Harry, jednak Louis mu nie odpowiada w zamian za to unosi się delikatnie na palcach i łączy na moment ich usta.

\- Kocham cię. - szepcze zarzucając dłonie na jego kark i widzi jak w oczach Harry'ego momentalnie pojawiają się iskierki szczęścia, a na usta wstępuje szeroki uśmiech ukazujący te uwielbiane przez Louisa dołeczki w policzkach.

\- Ja też cię kocham, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie tego jak bardzo. - mówi Styles i obejmuje Tomlinsona mocno go ściskając i chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

W tym momencie liczą się tylko oni i nikt więcej. Nie zwracają uwagi na Nialla, który wpada do garderoby by krzyknąć „Czekałem na to całe swoje życie.”. Nie zwracają uwagi na Liama, który z uśmiechem na ustach wyprowadza swoje chłopaka tłumacząc, że trzeba dać Hazzie i Lou trochę prywatności. I już na pewno nie zwracają uwagi, gdy słyszą głos Zayna, który mówi, że zabije ich, gdy kiedyś natknie się na nich w dwuznacznej sytuacji.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* 'Don't let me go' Harry Styles

** 'How am I suppose to live without you' Michael Bolton


End file.
